A terminal of a connector for electrically connecting an electronic card generally has a resilient arm to resiliently contact a conductive pad of the electronic card, and the resilient arm must generate enough normal force to maintain a stable contact. Existing structure of the terminal is generally designed to make an outer profile of the terminal generally rectangular, which, for example, is disclosed in Chinese patent document published as CN103050806A.
Because the outer profile of the terminal is rectangular, and a plurality of terminals are arranged in a manner that the plurality of terminals are spaced apart from each other, a considerable space will be occupied by the plurality of terminals, which makes a dimension of the connector not easily reduced as a whole.